Never Go Out On the Pub
by muahaha1524
Summary: Rose and the Doctor go out on the pub one night, with consequences. XD tenrose. (mildly explicit)


The Doctor and Rose sat on the small, comfortable couch in Jackie's living room, watching the television with the TARDIS parked outside in the alley. They snuggled up together with hot tea and a blanket, enjoying some time together since Jackie had fallen asleep early. Rose's hair was shoulder-length, and her eyes just as make-uped as ever. Silver hoop earrings sparkled at her ears.

The Doctor's hair was particularly messy. He was also skinnier than he had been when he first regenerated, because his dismissal of the need to eat. His cheekbones were soft but there, and his eyes were a deep hazel, just as they had always been.

Rose readjusted, snuggled further into the Doctor's side and laying her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath of his worn, pinstripe jacket.

"Good Lord, aren't you a little uncomfortable?" Rose asked, after the side effects of his sandalwood and time vortex scent had dissipated.

"Why?" he replied. Rose shrugged and stared un-longingly at her cold tea.

"I need something stronger than this." she muttered, standing up and placing it on the coffee table. "Fancy a trip down on the pub?"

The Doctor was a bit taken aback at her out-of-the-blue comment but quite liked the idea of him and Rose out and about at eleven-thirty. He smiled and nodded.

"No wait, don't bother getting up, I'm gonna just go and change really quick. I'll be right back." she said, turning to her room. The Doctor sighed and laid back against the posh pillows of the couch.

Rose took over half an hour, and when she came out, it was past midnight and the Doctor had drifted to sleep momentarily, only to be woken by Rose clearing her throat.

"Ready?" she asked, making the Doctor's eyes flutter open. It must be said that the sight he saw first was not in the least all that bad.

Rose stood in heels, with a mid-thigh dress Jackie probably didn't know she owned. It was strapless and made of black silky-looking fabric. Her teeth looked freshly brushed and her hair was curled lightly and pinned up carelessly. Rose's eye make-up looked redone, but darker, more obvious, with glittery eye shadow and pink lips. Her silver hoop earrings remained, and a single, silver chain hung around her neck, finishing off her look. Her dress fit all her lovely curves so perfectly the Doctor felt compelled to pull the fuzzy blanket on the couch over his lap as slyly as he could.

"Yeah, um, should I change?"

"Nah, you look brilliant. Since you don't have a penny to your name I guess I'll bring a twenty or two. C'mon."

Hand-in-hand, Rose and the Doctor walked through the airy summer night to find a decent pub that didn't close down soon. The streets they walked curved endlessly until finally they found a place.

Stepping inside, they were immediately met with the expected chaos of an all-night club. Both were whisked to two open bar seats and served a brandy, which the Doctor spit out.

"What's wrong?" the bartender asked.

"Nothing, not much of a drinker. Happen to have a banana daquiri on ya?"

At two a.m., Rose and the Doctor had become slightly tipsy. Just perfectly, the karaoke performances began, and Rose volunteered. She climbed onto the high platform and started up on 'Across the Universe' by the Beatles and sang it so well that people refused to let anyone else go on stage until Rose lost her voice. Some even left money for her on the front of the stage, and she grew comfortable with the crowd and sang more and more openly as the night continued.

That was, until she noticed a girl flirting with the Doctor in the middle of 'Keep Your Hands to Yourself'. When the song died, much to the crowd's disaprovement, she got off stage and walked over to the Doctor, who was a bit drunk now. By the time she reached him, another singer had took up her place.

"Excuse me who are you?" Rose asked rudely to the skinny early-twenties girl chatting suggestively with the Doctor. The girl immediately walked away when she put it together he was already romantically involved.

"Rose, what-"

"Flirting with other girls I see."

"You sang great tonight Ro-"

"Yeah and you were flirting w-"

"Was I? I can't remember." Since Rose's tipsiness had sort of cleared, she laughed at the Doctor's drunkenness. He coasted his hands up her sides, surprising Rose.

"Maybe I should get you home." Rose suggested.

"As long as 'home' means 'motel room' then yeah you should get me home."

"Okay, you are so drunk right now I can't even respond to that." The Doctor ignored her and kissed her ear, reached to pull her hair out of its up-do. It fell around her shoulders unexpectedly and she wondered what it would be like to comply with his drunken will.

Someone serving drinks happened to pass them by, and Rose took a drink subconsciously. Whatever it was, by the time she finished it, she had gotten another.

It was now four-thirty in the morning, and both the Doctor and Rose were equally out of it.

Some girl lent Rose her lipstick, and Rose decided to try it out on the Doctor's face. Never in his life had the Doctor been so fervently attacked by a woman. Rose kissed his nose, his cheeks, his ears, the space between his eyes, until she finally let their lips collide in heat, passion, chaos, and love. Rose's tongue slipped into the Doctor's mouth and it tasted like bananas. Her hands slipped under his jacket and scratched at his back over the thin fabric of his shirt. He pressed against her with his body, and she could feel all of him.

"Get a room!" an onlooking spectator muttered.

The Doctor found a backroom and led Rose into it, kicking the door shut behind him. Once alone, Rose knocked her shoes off and slipped out of her dress and all that was underneath while the Doctor watched. When she was finished, she stood up tall and smiled, before helping him out of his jacket, trainers, shirt, trousers, and all else. Then they collided back into passionate snogging and 'wandering hands'.

As actions escalated, the closet's temperature seemed to increase, and Rose had her bare back against a cold wall with her legs wrapped around the Doctor's waist. They both contributed to making much noise, but no one outside the door was sober enough to notice. Rose smelled like strawberries, lipstick, and beer.

At eight in the morning, Rose and The Doctor woke up naked in their locked closet. Clearer headed and immediately sick, they both dressed shamelessly and helped each other up.

They arrived bright and early at Jackie's doorstep, but Rose had forgotten a key so she had to knock.

When Jackie opened the door she let her jaw fall open.

The Doctor's hair was messier than she'd ever seen, with lipstick marks all over his face and a ripped collar, shirt untucked and tie undone. Rose's mascara smeared and her hair was tangled. Her dress was uneven, and her lip gloss had smudged on her face.

Rose stumbled past Jackie on her wobbly heels and crawled in the shower, taking refuge under the hot water.

The Doctor was left feeling nauseous again and awkward in front of Jackie.

"Well, you might as well go and shower with her. It'll save time and _clearly _won't be anything shocking. I'll go make something you two can eat and not bring back up." she said, sneering and laughing at the same time. "Should have known, with you two flying around together in that blue box."

When Jackie was gone, the Doctor slipped into the bathroom and shed his clothes, adding it to the pile where Rose's were.

He emptied his stomach in the loo before stepping into the steaming shower.

The last thing he wanted to do was get in the shower with Rose only to be sick.

Right after he stood up he heard Rose follow suit. He quickly jumped in to make sure she was okay.

She pushed her sopping hair back out of her face and turned to face him.

"I would so kiss you but that's not really a good idea." Rose squeaked. He laughed and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I love you," he said slowly, hugging Rose tighter.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose replied ever so softly. She pulled him under the running water and leaned into him lovingly.

Never again, however, would Rose and the Doctor go out on the pub together.


End file.
